The Priestess Of Tennis
by Dazzling59
Summary: He fulfills everyone's expectations. She fulfills her own expectations. He inspires. She influences. He is bounded, she slowly unbinds him. All the while destiny grins on them. Can they handle what's to come? Its a story of values, friendship, love and family.
1. The Unexpected Meeting

HELLOO! ;D EVERYONE I have changed the story quite a bit but rest is the same I assure you. I hope you like my very first story.

I DO NOT OWN THE POT OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND ITS OCs.

ENJOY~

_Italics_ \- thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 1 - The Unexpected Meeting**

Seiichi Yukimura is walking towards home from supermarket, carrying with him some kitchen supplies. As he passes the crossing, he suddenly notices a handicapped child who had apparently fallen on the dirt at the side of the road, evidenced from his dirtied state but he was trying to pick his crutch as nobody was helping him. Yukimura being a kind person, takes a step to help him when suddenly he sees-

A brunette girl taller than the child, looking almost of his age, gets the child's crutches, she cleans the child's face of dirt with her sleeve, getting herself dirty in the process and wets her handkerchief with her water bottle and wraps it on the little scratch that the boy got, which was bleeding only a little and smiles brightly at him and tells him not to cry, from how much he could make out. She then helps him cross the road and tells him some direction which the child had apparently asked. When the child thanked her, she just smiled brightly and told him its okay, waved and said bye. The child smiled gratefully and went on his own way.

' _Looks like she hasn't noticed me yet.' _Yukimura thought_._

She looks at her dirtied sleeve and at the going boy and smiles brightly satisfactorily, Yukimura is suddenly reminded of a brightly bloomed cherry blossoms and their petals falling with the wind, signifying beauty, she clutches her hand bag and goes her own way which Yukimura noticed is just beside his own home meaning, they are neighbours.

Yukimura walks to his home, when he enters his sister helps him to take the supplies at the kitchen then she asks, " Nii-san, did something good happened? You are smiling."

He answers, " Ahh, something good did happened." He smiles warmly remembering her helpful deed and her bright smile when he thought she would frown over her dirtied sleeve, there are some girls who are of this type. He thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU a prestigious school where the 'ordinary' people can only dream to come but it's a heaven of and for talented people. Be it lawn tennis, basketball , table tennis, music and dance to say a few and so does their motto signifies

_'ALWAYS WIN RIKKAIDAI '_

But in this very school, an appearance of a Spirited Bird might make a change in the school for the Fate has already started turning its wheel for two similar yet different characters, so we begin…

_**RIIING RINNG!**_

The bell for the closing of gates and a horrific reminder for late students, rang at the school of marvels, Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

BOYS TENNIS COURT-

As always the practice is going on with the 3 demons scaring –ahem!- ordering the members to run laps or making them do hard training.

"Fuku buchou! Please have some mercy, I can't hit any more balls, you have already made me hit 1000 tennis balls." Kirihara whined.

"To become tired by this little exercise- TARUNDORU!" Sanada shouted.

Yukimura just smiled as usual.

" Ahhh!" Kirihara screamed, the ball he hit went outside of the wire fence onto the path from where students go to their class.

"AHH! let me bring the ball." Yelled Kirihara.

"Matte, **(1)** Akaya, I will bring the ball as all members are busy with their training and you might get a reason to get rest if you go." Yukimura said serenely.

"heeeee!" Kirihara whimpered.

As Yukimura turns-

While these things were happening another event was taking place not so far away-

"AHHHHHHH!"

A girl with shoulder length black hair, parted at the right side, wearing the Rikkaidai school uniform with black tights, rushes in madly just few seconds before the gate closes. "Yeah!" She does the pose of a batsman who has completed his run in baseball.

"Noooo!"

Alas! as she realizes, she is horribly late for her first class of the year without even knowing which class she is assigned to. She again picks up her pace and like a cheetah, rushes madly on the path to meet the principal when she suddenly sees an innocent, sparkling, (dare she say) shimmering green ball i.e an apparently harmless tennis ball lying on her way but again, alas! she is too late to stop her speed , she fails to put her brakes on time as she slips on the stupid ball and falls harshly on her butt but the ball with a mind of its own ends up hitting a certain blunette who was coming to get the ball in the head with, (mind you) a great force.

"Ahh!"

The ball hits quite hard at Yukimura's forehead. He staggers backward due to the force, slips and hits his head quite hard at the wire fence.

"BUCHOU! YUKIMURA!"

All regulars rush to their beloved captain's side. But except the 'murderer' as she was getting very late and without even looking who she had hurt, she resumes her mad running to go to her destination carrying her tennis duffle bag and her school bag safely.

"To hit and not apologise, Tarundoru!" shouts Sanada who had seen the whole scene.

"Lets take him to infirmary." Marui suggested, Sanada lifts his captain in bridal style.

"All of you go back to practice, I will take Yukimura to infirmary." Sanada said.

"Alright." All the regulars agreed.

"What happened? Puri!" asked Niou.

Akaya explained.

"Heh, isn't she a brave soul, who is she exactly?" Asked Jackal.

Renji takes this as his cue to begin. "She is Ria Miyamoto, newly transferred here from America."

All regulars sweat dropped, count on Renji to get all details, it will be only the doomsday when he doesn't has data.

"Why so little information?" asked Marui.

"Because today is her first day."

"Ohh! Okay."

_I will take revenge on behalf of you buchou, just wait Ria Miyamoto I will make your first day hell._

These are the thoughts of the little member of the Rikkaidai regulars, without realizing that he was the main cause for his captain's current predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE INFIRMARY-

Yukimura wakes up.

"Ah, Yukimura you have woken up." Sanada said. "The nurse just left because of some work."

"Ahh, thank you Sanada for _**carrying**_ me up here." Yukimura smiles but Sanada notices the hint of malice when he said the word 'carrying.'

"Your welcome."

"Sanada go to your class, I will be fine, no need to miss class because of me."

Sanada wanted to retaliate then but after seeing Yukimura smiling, he swallows those words and goes to his class.

Hhuu! Yukimura sighs. '_Who was she?'_ Yukimura tries to remember the culprit.

Bam!

Suddenly the door opens and closes.

Yukimura turns to see the newcomer, surprised to see the girl who caused the incident and he somehow finds her familiar, like he has seen her even before today's incident.

"Owww!" She cries while holding her nose, "It hurts!" who has apparently not noticed the other soul.

"Great! first day and first visit to the infirmary, great Ria just great." The girl called Ria berates herself. "Not to mention because of that stupid tennis ball I also had accidentally hit another person, I think at least, from the groan I had heard." She wails dramatically.

Yukimura looks with amusement at the newcomer.

"What should I do? I couldn't apologize as I was getting late, mou!" she walks to and fro. " Maybe that person is angry and is secretly cursing, what if that person is a gangster? Ria you idiot!" she starts hitting herself in head. "what should-

Abruptly she hears chuckling. And she finally notices there is someone else other than her.

"Ohh don't mind me, please continue." Yukimura says amusingly.

'W_hat is this brunette saying?_' when she suddenly realizes that he is referring to her.

She blushes and apologizes furiously "I am sorry, really sorry." she bows.

"No need to be ." Yukimura replies kind heartedly.

"By the way, are you the nurse here?" She asks as she walks to him.

"No, actually I am a patient." Replies Yukimura.

"Heeh! " She sits near him on a chair.

Yukimura finally gets a close look at her face and recognizes her as the girl from previous evening.

Swiftly she thrusts her hand to him, "Hi! I am Ria Miyamoto, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Bit shocked by sudden introduction, being the gentlemen he is, Yukimura slowly takes her hand and shakes it. "Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you too." He says while thinking '_so she isn't blushing, even though she is near me'_ as he takes his hand back. But he feels awkward because-

She continues _looking_ at him.

She breaks the silence by speaking " You are beautiful, you know." she says, while smiling a bright innocent smile.

Yukimura was taken aback, surely. "Thank you"

He then looks at her nose where it is bright red, like an-

"Apple."

"What?" she asks.

"Your nose looks like an apple."

"Oops," she blushes, "I forgot about it."

she takes the medicine to apply to her nose when it slips from her hand. Luckily Yukimura manages to catch it.

"I think its better if I do it."

"Sorry." she smiles sheepishly, "Thank you" she bows but hits her nose on the bed.

"Owww!"

Yukimura learnt few things about her.

_Her name is Ria Miyamoto and she is too clumsy for her own good._

_and she isn't attracted to him like all other girls._

He puts medicine over the affected area on her face he is continuously reminded of a bright red apple.

He finishes putting the medicine.

"Thank you" she replies.

"Your welcome."

"By the way, how did you you get here?" Ria asked.

_and she was too curious._

_Oh well it won't hurt to tell her, maybe she will remember._ Yukimura contemplates. So he narrates the whole incident.

"Hehhh!" she says, "must be a really stupid person to not apologise." "hmmm" she nods her head.

Yukimura looks at her disbelievingly, she doesn't remember that he is talking about her.

_and she is very dense._

"How did you get your nose red?" he asked playfully.

"Oh! don't even talk about it." she pouts, as she remembers and narrates it to him.

_**Flashback-**_

_**CLASS 2-D**_

_**Ria's POV**_

_**I stood before my soon-to-be classmates.**_

"**_H_**_**ello guys, my name is Miyamoto Ria, its nice to meet you, I am 13 years old, I love playing tennis-**_

_**an ear perked up, as a perfect revenge plan came to him**__**. **_

_**-I am a transfer student from America, I can speak 4 different languages including japanese."**_

"_**Yes, miyamoto san, it will be enough please go to your place." The sensei interrupted.**_

_**The whole class snickered. **_

"_**All right." I went to my seat with a bright smile.**_

**Fate is not to be underestimated. ****Ria sits on the seat behind Kirihara.**

_**The maths teacher starts teaching for their first period.**_

_**He looks to see me smiling.**_

"_**Stand up you!" he said to me.**_

"_**W**__**hy are you smiling? Is a joke going on here!"**_

_**Bit shocked "Umm no sir" I replied, "just that I am finally here in Rikkaidai, I wanted to study here soo.. um. I feel happy." I smiled brightly again.**_

_**Everybody snickers and I smile with them.**_

"_**No need to be so happy." He shouts, **_

_**He threw the chalk at me . I caught it. **_

_**Did I do something wrong? I wonder.**_

_**"Define rational numbers."**_

"**_Any number that is written as a fraction and simply."_**

**_"What is the definition ? "_**

**_"Sir, I just told that."_**

**_"Anybody else ? "_**

**_ A student raises his hand._**

**_"Yes ? "_**

"A **rational number** is a **number** that can be written as a ratio. That **means** it can be written as a fraction, in which both the numerator (the **number** on top) and the denominator (the **number** on the bottom) are whole **numbers**."

_**"Excellent"**_

_**"But sir" I asked "I told the same in simple language."**_

_**"In exam you won't get marks for writing just that, now , out of my class."**_

"_**What?" I reply. "why?"**_

_**"If she doesn't leave then I won't take this class."**_

_**Che, unfair teacher. **_

_**Everybody starts pleading to me.**_

_**"Stupid" The teacher whispers.**_

_**I stop and turn back towards class.**_

_**"What happened ? "**_

"Sir, _**clothes joined in such a way that it can fit a limited number of things, available in many shapes or sizes, colors, with many adjustments like pockets etc can be used to carry a number of materials, very helpful to people from young to old especially to students, usually taken on shoulders sometimes...in hand."**_

_**Everybody was stumped.**_

_**"What are you trying to say? "**_

_**"School bag , sir, I forgot it. "**_

_**Everybody started laughing.**_

_**"Silence, Can't you say in simple words ! "**_

_**"I had tried that sir, but you didn't liked it. "**_

_**Everybody resumes laughing.**_

_** As I turn to move out I hit my nose in the door. "ouch!"**_

_**The whole class laughs again, I just smiled sheepishly at my class mates and exit the room to go to infirmary.**_

_**Flashback end**_

Normal Pov-

"Hmm, so this is what happened." Yukimura replies, all the while listening curiously to her story.

"But you are young to attend second year, aren't you?" He asks.

"I know but you can say I am advanced as I also have few classes with the third years, I have most periods with the second years though." Replies Ria.

"Hmmm ." He says while being amazed at her.

"Are you a third year?" Ria asks.

"Yes, class 3-C"

"Hehhhh! 3-C! It's the class with whom I have few of my periods. What a coincidence, eh!" Ria remarks. "Well it was nice meeting you Yukimura-senpai. I must be going to my class as the second period is about to begin." Ria then bows and goes out.

Yukimura frowns '_ That carefree attitude and smile is what I hate the most, Rikkaidai isn't such a place where you live with this attitude, its all about hard work and winning, looks like she always got everything easy, but that smile will change once she learns the ways of Rikkaidai, because one can't understand spring's warmth if one hasn't experienced the harsh winter. '_

Yukimura suddenly remembered that he also will be getting late . _Looks like, I will be seeing her more often_.

All of a sudden a realization dawned upon him.

_She didn't apologize._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What do you think of their first meeting?

1- matte means wait.


	2. The Boys Tennis Captain Is Female!

_**Chapter 2 The boys tennis team captain is a female!**_

**hey guys! really sorry that I haven't updated this long. *head hung in shame* But to correct that I have put this chapter its extra long. Hope you will forgive me.*bows head***

**Now on with the chapter*Drum roll***

* * *

**Ria POV**

_What a beautiful girl she was._

As I opened the door I noticed that the teacher had gone and everyone was passing time, chatting. As I walked to my seat I saw a strange boy sleeping on my desk.

_That's strange I didn't saw him when I was introduced._

"Excuse me, but this is my seat."

…silence…

He didn't move.

"Excuse-"

He moved his head from his arms and looked at me ...bored.

I indicated to my seat .

_But I must admit he is handsome with dirty blonde hair, that ended just to his neck and bright blue eyes. _

He looked at me up and down then sighed dejectedly.

I twitched

Then he moved from my seat to an adjacent seat, which must have been his original seat.

I sat on my seat.

And he continued sleeping.

.

..

...

_No Ria_

_No_

_No_

_No_

_Its none of your business_.

"Are you a new student ?"

He kept sleeping.

I sighed and pouted.

A muffled 'yeah' came.

I smiled.

"From where ?"

"New York"

I extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Ria Miyamoto. I am a transfer student too."

He finally looked at me, annoyed. "If I reply to that, will you please keep your mouth shut."

"Sure."

"Yuki Ninomiya" he replied without accepting my hand.

"Pfft that's a girl's name."

He glared at me

"Eep... sorry! " I squeaked and went back to doing my work.

And went back to sleeping muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'stupid girls' always 'troublesome'.

_**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSSV**_

3rd period-

_Now is the art class at least I have all my supplies in place._

_I looked around to see any familiar face._

_Ah! found her._

I waved to Yukimura-chan. Her eyes widened for a second before flashing a smile.

THUD

_Did somebody fall behind me...Whatever._

"Good morning class." The teacher called out. "Today we will concentrate on water painting so paint anything that you like."

_Alright lets get started. First the red paint. Ugh. Huh! Why isn't the tube opening? I twist harder and-_

fuushhhhh!

_-the whole red colour splashed on my face from the back side. Somebody played a prank on me._

The class room burst out laughing.

I was oblivious to the narrowing of Yukimura-chan's eyes.

"Miss Miyamoto, I did not tell to paint yourself."

"Oops, sorry sir."

"Do clean up please and ..fast."

"Of course sir." As I moved to clean up the supplies-

"Ouch!"

-my foot slipped on the red paint splattered on floor. And I sent down my whole art supplies crashing down.

"MISS MIYAMOTO!

"Cleaning up sir."

_I somehow managed to clean up without causing any more mess and therefore ended up in the current place_

_-The restroom, to my luck it was empty._

I opened the tap to wash my face.

"Phew-ah!"

_The tap was apparently broken and hosed the water straight at my face. As I moved to close the tap,... somehow I slipped again and hit my rear on the floor at the same time hitting my head on the restroom's door...hard._

"Owwwww!"

_WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_

Elsewhere a blue head was laughing loudly to himself.

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSSVSVSVSSVSVSVSSVSVSSVSV**

After the humiliating incident at 3rd period, the 4th period passed peacefully, now it was going to end.

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

_Ring!_

_Yes! Finally , I am so hungry._

Everybody rushed out leaving behind a dust trail. I sweat dropped, looks like everyone also had the same idea.

I glanced beside me , he was still sleeping , well considering that my seat was located at 2nd last row beside the window and he sits beside me, I wouldn't be surprised if no teacher paid attention to him.

I poked him

I nudged him.

Twice

Thrice

"Didn't I tell you not to wake me up !" He growled.

I squeaked, well he did looked scary like that.

"Because now is the break time and I thought to wake you up."

"I am not hungry."

Growl growl groan.. His stomach also answered.

"Apparently"

"Hmph" He moved his head sideways.

"Well are you coming or not ?" I asked.

"Alright." he got up.

Now I noticed he is quite taller than me at 168 cm.

"Done staring." He smirked.

I pouted. "moh~ you are so tall."

"Well considering you are such a shorty at 155cm ."

I glared at him.

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV**

Half of the girls fainted at the sight of him in the hallways and he looked …well.. bored.

As I opened the door to the cafeteria-

Splash

A bucked of water splashed at my head .

The cafeteria burst out laughing.

I also started laughing , it was funny, even though the victim was me.

"And this is how the law of gravitation works , even though instead of apple a bucket fell on me." I took a mock bow.

Everybody started laughing even loudly if possible and few even clapped.

I turned to go back to changing room when an arm gasped my shoulder, Yuki raised a brow with concern.

I gave him a thumbs up "See you in next class."

He sighed and handed me a key and muttered,"145" ... and went his way.

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSSVSVSVSVSV**

"Just my luck." I cursed, no extra uniform just the gym dress. "Now I will stick out like a sore thumb." I sighed. _Ah!_ I then remembered Yuki handed me a key. _Could it be his locker key? But why hand me that?_

I took out the gym dress from the plastic wrapper and understood why. I blushed a deep red. _What the hell is this gym uniform, is it a swimsuit ? _In America we sure didn't had gym dress of _this_ type.

I decided to take Yuki on his offer. The locker opened. I took out the gym attire.

_What! Why this difference between boys and girls? Boy's have decent attire._

I decided to take the gym trouser from Yuki's ensemble and shirt from mine. I quickly changed {Yuki's trouser went in folds near my foot as it was longer so I decided to fold the hem} and locked both of our locker and went to cafeteria to eat and then went to my next class which was music , I told the teacher, a bald man with only 3 hairs, reason for my lateness and about the clothes , he sighed and told me to take my place. As I sat on my place I observed everyone since this was my first day. When everybody started playing, it was perfect , the sound, the beat , the tempo, just perfect.

"It sounds so machine like , no feelings at all."

Suddenly everyone stopped playing and looked at me.

_Oh shit! Did I said that aloud! Idiot Ria!_

I looked in front of me to see the teacher twitching.

"Umm.. Sir your remaining hair will fall if you keep twitching."

Everybody started laughing.

_Obviously a wrong thing to say._

If he looked angry before, he looked positively murderous now.

"SILENCE." He shouted. "Out ..Out of my class. NOW!"

It was all the indication I needed as I ran out of the class.

Next period was English, not to boast but in English I am student extraordinary.

And I decided on showing my talent when the teacher asked me to read the first page .

'There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of the on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.'

"Nicely read, Miss Miyamoto."

"Thank you Mam."

"But keep you accent at check."

_What ! _

"Now Mr Ninomiya, please read the other paragraph."

'When she finishes , she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same for myself.'

"Excellent reading without any doubt."

Then he sat on his seat.

_This is soo not fair I read the same as him, if better.._

I glared at him.

He just smirked at me

I flickered my tongue childishly towards him.

"Goof ball" he whispered.

"What!"

"Ms Miyamoto, anything to share ?"

"No Mam."

I sat on my seat.

I pouted.

'Pig' he whispered.

'Cow' I whispered back.

'Dog'

'Sheep'

'Stupid'

'Idiot'

'Both are same'

'Are not'

'Are same'

'Are not'

'You are idiot.'

'You are repeating.'

'No I am not.'

'Yes, you are.'

'No'

'Yea'

'No'

'Yes'

'Yes'

'No'

'Ha! I win'

'Hmph. Childish.'

Finally the last period came, it was a free period for us.

I looked around to see Yuki and found him awake observing everyone in a bored manner.

So ..I turned towards him.

"Thanks for the gym dress." I handed him his key.

"Your welcome."

"Ninomiya-San which club are you going to join ?"

"Don't know and don't care."

"O..K Nino-"

"Yuki"

"What!"

"Call me Yuki, it feels like I am an 80 year old man when you call me Ninomiya-san." he grumbled.

I sweat dropped.

"Alright ,so Yuki how old are you ?"

"Going to write a biography on me ."

"Nope. By the way, I am 13 years old."

"I am 14."

Suddenly I thought of an idea.

"Why don't you join the girls tennis club ?"

"What?!"

"I mean , I heard the girls tennis team are looking for a manager so why don't you apply for it considering you don't have much interest in the opposite sex."

"And why would I do that ?" _And what does she mean by no interest in opposite sex, is she implying what I think she is implying..._

"Because I am going to join the girls tennis team and we could be together."

_Oh. So this was the reason._ "Are you crazy ?"

"Why? Don't friends stick together ?"

He sighed. "Fine I will think about it."

"Yeah!" I pumped my hands up.

Ring!

"I am going to tennis club to register , bye Yuki."

Yuki just waved.

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVS**

I quickly made my way towards the tennis club and registered my name.

_Yes! I am finally registered ._

I did a little happy dance in my mind.

"Hey! You shorty!" An annoying voice called out.

I looked from where the voice came.

_Ah! He's the guy from my class._

I pointed to myself.

"Yes you! Play a warm up match with me."

I smiled wide.

_My first day and somebody wants to play a warm up match with me. Yes!_

"Sure !"

**VSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSVSV**

We moved to the boys court where almost every member was present.

"The name's Kirihara Akaya."

"Ria Miya-"

"I know."

"Ok."

"Rough or smooth ?"

"Smooth."

The racket landed on rough.

We moved on to our respective places.

Akaya smirked. _Now you will know not to mess with us._

"Knuckle serve!"

The ball grazed my face. My eyes widened. The ball was so fast. _Is this their level ?_ I smirked. An interesting match right off the bat.

"15-0"

It continued in the same pace.

"Game Kirihara Akaya 4 games to love." The referee called out.

The boys cheered. "yeah"

"Show the girl her place."

"Make her taste dust."

"Such a stupid girl!"

I didn't pay any attention to them.

Somehow I was able to gain 2 games with my powerful forehand.

"15-40"

"Ke ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- I will paint you red!"

"What!"

" Devil Akaya!"

_So this is the Devil Akaya I heard about_. I smirked.

_Are you planning to kill that girl, who has some but not that much talent Akaya-kun._ Renji pitied her.

I was barely able to duck my head as the ball passed me and embedded itself in the fence creating a dent.

I smirked.

'Why is she smirking ?' Thought Renji and Niou simultaniously.

"Knuckle serve!"

I took position to return that shot.

"What a loser girl!" Shouted some random boy.

I paused causing the ball to get pass me.

"She is worthless challenging us like that!"

My hair covered my eyes.

_**Worthless, **_

_**You are nothing like your-**_

I shook my head.

_No Ria, forget those memories._

_Remember Ria, first step to stop them from tormenting yourself...is forgetting it. _

_They are in past now._

_Yes in past._

_Alright . I put a smile to my face. Lets get this-_

Winner Kirihara Akaya 6 games to 2. The referee called out.

_-match ?_

_What! It has already ended, I frowned. Wah! Why? Well, at least I got to know their level and his playing style._

I congratulated Akaya for winning the match.

"Now are you apologetic." He shouted.

I looked at him …confused.

"About what ?"

He spluttered " Y-You hit our captain this morning."

"What! No why would I –"

_Processing_

_Processing_

_Clang!_

"It was your captain !"

"Yes you-"

"Whats going on ?" A soft yet stern voice called out from behind me .

"Bu-Buchou."

I turned around to apologise.

"I am so-ehhhhh! You are the captain." I shouted surprised.

"Yes."

"But you are a girl!"

* * *

**Looks like our oc has quite a case of mistaken identity...**

**By the way I will be referring to Yukimura as a girl till Ria finds out. AND virtual cookie to anyone who managed to find out a reference to a famous book.**

**Want to find out what happened next? Click the 'review' button below and lets find out. :) *moves away dancing***


	3. Beginning Of A New Adventure

Hi! everyone XD I am back with the new chapter. Since my holidays are going on, I am going to update more frequently. This chapter has hints of past and a new appearance by 'someone' from Ria's past. Enjoy *confetti bursts*

* * *

**_Chapter -3_ ** Its The Beginning Of A New Adventure

...silence enveloped the whole court...

A dog barked far away...

...

...

...

Every regular had a different reaction.

Black aura could be seen behind Sanada.

Renji's eyes opened for the very first time.

Akaya looked as if someone stole his candy.

Niou failed miserably in stifling his laughter.

Marui and Jackel did a very good impression of two choking ducks.

Yagyuu's glasses glinted.

Last but not the least, Yukimura looked the very personification of the Himalayas. One can actually feel sub zero cold winds blowing fiercely.

"Ahahaha!" A loud laughter broke the deathly silence. Heads turned towards the location of the sound which turned out to be a person wearing sports shoes and a black track suit with the insignia of Adidas in the chest and a hood cap complementing the look.

The figure walked inside as if it owned the place. Sanada blocked the path. "Outsiders aren't allowed-"

The figure ignored him and grabbed Ria's hand. "Hey unhand me." Ria protested.

"Stop struggling girly, read the atmosphere." The figure's surprisingly deep voice answered. Ria looked at the regulars face and colour drained from her face. Ria quietly took all her stuff and let the stranger drag her.

The figure paused before Sanada. "Catch you later darling." The figure mocked and went outside the courts whilst dragging a reluctant Ria.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

The figure, quite taller than Ria, dragged her towards the lawn overlooking the empty girls tennis court and unhanded her and suddenly- "cough! cough!"

"Are you okay?" Ria questioned, worried.

"Deep voice totally doesn't suit me." The figure said in a voice, less deep which Ria assumed was the stranger's real voice.

"Thank you, for saving me."

"Actually I didn't wanted to."

"What!"

"It was finally getting interesting, but I guess curiosity for the answers I seek got the best of me." The figure sighed regrettably.

Ria twitched. "From whom?"

"You"

"Regarding what? I don't even know you!" Ria eyes the figure suspiciously.

The figure grew silent."You don't remember me? You IDIOT!" The figure snapped and grabbed Ria's collar in anger. "After leaving so suddenly you FORGOT ABOUT ME!"

_This attitude is familiar. _Ria pondered.

"I went away for 3 months and you forgot the 8 years we spent together!"

_Last 8 years ? _

The figure removed its hands from her collar and removed its hood. Ria gaped as her eyes widened in recognition of the familiar face before her.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

Yukimura was stoned in his place so was Sanada. Sanada was the first one to recover. "Tarundoru! Start your practise, what are you waiting for!"

Everybody scrambled away to their practise. Sanada quickly went to his practice to forget the highly traumatic and angry experience.

Renji decided to escape for his life. _89% Yukimura is angry and would want a scapegoat to get rid of the anger._

"Renji" A serene voice called. Renji froze, cold sweat appearing and for the first time wished for the ground to swallow him up to save him from the impending doom.

Renji gulped. "Yes, Yukimura" Renji silently congratulated himself for keeping the fear out of his voice and desperately wished for some miracle.

Yukimura removed his jacket and stepped on the court. "Let's play a match, shall we?" Yukimura asked with a suspicious glint in his eyes. It wasn't a question, Renji knew better. It wasn't a request it was a command. With dreadful future results due to the that _glint_.

_ I am done for and I haven't even written my will yet. "_As you wish, Yukimura." Renji stepped on the court, scared out of his wits._ 100% Miyamoto Ria will pay for this._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

The figure made itself comfortable in Ria's home.

"What would you like?" Ria poked her head out from the kitchen.

"An apology would be appreciated." The figure stated in monotone.

"Not any reasons?"

"Excuses, you mean. You will tell me yourself when you feel like it. No pressure."

Ria smiled softly.

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y

"She looks very familiar." Niou said to himself as he and Akaya ran laps.

"Of course Niou-senpai, she was the person who hit buchou today." Akaya replied.

"Not that bakaya."

"Then wha-hey don't call me bakaya!" Akaya protested.

Niou snickered at his junior._ I am sure I have seen her before, very recently perhaps with someone but I am sure she is a familiar face. Why can't I recall? Where..._

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

_"_I am sorry." Ria sat before the figure. "I thought you were happy_ there _and not to mention you went as an exchange student to other school, that's why.. I... didn't..."

The figure sat silently. GROEM GREWL GROOL! The figure blushed.

Ria laughed lightly, "Wait for a minute, the pasta with tomato, egg , pepperoni, extra cheese will be ready." Ria looked back from the kitchen to her guest. "As you like it."

The figure smiled to itself in glee. _She hasn't forgotten._

_-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-_

Renji reached home quite late."Tadaima"

"Okairi, Renji" Renji's mother appeared from the kitchen. "How did you-what happened? Why are you limping?" Fear choked her voice. She helped him to walk to his room.

"Did someone hurt you? Should I call the police?" Reaching for the cordless phone.

Renji stopped her. "No mother, n-nothing drastic happened." _If you don't count Yukimura going all out in their match as anything drastic. But Renji didn't dare to say to Yukimura to stop for fear that it would instead make him more ruthless than ever by taking his sight, no matter if Renji kept his eyes always closed, he liked to have the sense of sight thank you very much. "_And please stop your wild imagination."

"Then what?"

"The perks of being friends with the child of god." Renji chuckled humourlessly.

Renji's mother eyed him alarmingly. _Should I also call the mental asylum or the psychologists... ?_

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_

"Its tasty." The figure complimented.

Ria grinned. "Glad you like it."

"Where are uncle and aunt ?"

"They had some last minute important work, they will be joining me in a few days."

"Does _he_ know?" The figure said finishing its meal and put the plates in the sink.

"No" Ria sheepishly replied.

"Are you crazy!" The figure slammed its hands on the tables. Ria jumped. "You are digging your own grave, you know!"

"It's not that bad and I will tell _him_... soon but promise me you won't tell _him_."

"Fine but I won't help you escape form _his_ rage."

"Leaving this matter, what about your parents?"

"Oh, they were here for quite sometime and were more than happy when I decided to come here."

"Then I guess you will be attending Hyotei Academy, huh."

The figure shrugged. "Perhaps but I am going to stay here till I graduate middle school."

"What!" This time the figure jumped.

"I thought you came as an exchange student from our old school."

"Au contraire dear, I am not going this soon not to mention I also completed all the admission formalities and TC to study here. I figured you would miss my awesomeness so I decided to pity you and came here." The figure finished with a wink.

Ria's heart swelled with happiness and hugged the figure. "Thank you, Nagi, you have no ides how much it means to me."

Nagi's face softened. "I missed you and our classmates didn't know where you had gone and you also ended up changing your number."

Disgust was apparent in Ria's face at the sound of 'classmates' but was quickly replaced with a smile as she separated from Nagi.

"Not to forget it seemed sort of lonely there as everyone started buttering up to me just because I am the heir to one of the world's most richest companies." Nagi shifted uncomfortably. "So I thought 'no more' and the next thing I knew I had come over here."

"Here's my new number."

"Spill honey."

**Ring Ding Dong.** The doorbell interrupted them.

"Looks like _they _came to take you back_." _Ria opened the door and came face to slim stomach with a black clothed butler. She looked up.

"Hello milady Ria, it's been a long time." The butler bowed.

Ria huffed in mild anger. "I am sorry, let me correct myself, it is wonderful to meet you , Ria." The butler said amusedly.

"It's nice to see you again, Akiharu." Ria looked at the tall, fair skinned handsome man at his mid twenties, with neck length strawberry orange coloured hair, parted at middle, two side bangs falling at the sides of his eyes with wine coloured orbs staring back at Ria, and flashed a smile. "How have you been doing?"

"As fine as ever."

"Yo!" Nagi said at her personal butler from behind Ria.

"It's time to go milady Nagi."

"Comin'" Nagi sauntered towards her car.

"Till next time, Ria"

"Bye, Akiharu, Nagi."

Akiharu opened the back door of silver colored SSC Tuatara for Nagi as she stepped in, waved slightly towards Ria and went towards the driver seat.

Nagi rolled down the windows. "Expect a surprise tomorrow!" The car speed off to its destination.

_Surprise? _

_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

"Good morning Yuki" Ria greeted noticing the absence of one Akaya Kirihara.

"Sup'" Yuki turned towards Ria. " Can I know the reason for your glowing face this morning?"

"My best friend has come to Japan for her middle school studies. I am excited." Ria said feeling giddy.

"Hmmm" Yuki lips curled up a little after seeing the smile at Ria's face. "I am felli' bored , entertain me, would you."

"Hey !" Ria huffed in mock indignation. " I am not some entertainment."

Yuki continued teasing Ria but stopped as their teacher's voice bellowed.

"Settle down class, we have a new transfer student" And muttered under her breath. "again."

Murmurs arose.

"Again?"

"Who would it be this time?"

"I wish the student will be a handsome boy like Akaya-sama and Yuki-sama ... kya! it will be soo fun to have 3 eye lollipops." On cue a fan girl looked towards Yuki and licked her lower lips looking like a shark looking at its prey.

Yuki shuddered in terror as if a thousand insects were crawling under his skin. Ria slapped her hands over her mouth to stop her outburst of laughter.

"Ahem!" The teacher cleared her throat. "Please enter transfer student."

The student stepped in and a silence followed the class. Immediately whistles and catcalls from the boys {excluding Yuki who was currently looking outside the window} and envious and jealous looks from the girls began.

"Wow! What a looker!"

"Her long shiny golden blonde hair looks so soft!"

"She is so tall, perhaps over 160 cm."

"Her legs man, her legs."

"What a fair complexion."

"What a beautiful face, a total hottie!"

The new comer flicked her precious hair, liking being the centre of attention.

Ria gawked in disbelief at the new comer.

"Introduce yourself, transfer student."

"Hello, my name is Nagi Rossesen. You are currently in presence of the most beautiful girl in this school. Consider it an honour. I have the knowledge of 5 languages including japanese. Hope you get along with me." Nagi finished with a smug look towards Ria.

_Don't tell me this was what she meant by 'surprise'!_

* * *

**Hello everyone! XP If you want to see the image of 'AKIHARU', Nagi's butler just type 'Yusuke asahina as butler'. The image is the same except the long hair. Till next time my lovely readers... **

**And*Looks around to see any presence at the dark night time* Reviews are a complete yes. *waves hand and runs away to sleep***


End file.
